Back in Time
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt im 19. Jh. in Amerika. Anthony DiNozzo Junior, der Sohn einer englischen Adligen und eines italienischen Bankdirektors, trifft durch Zufall auf die schöne Tochter eines Emirs. Ziva, die vor ihrem Vater und ihrem "Verlobten" geflohen ist, will in Amerika neu anfangen. Durch Zufall findet sie eine Stelle als Dienstmädchen. Tiva, McAbby
1. Welcome to America

div id="storytext" class="ff-formattedtext grid-row" style="width: 788.055603027344px; overflow: hidden; margin: 15px 0px; line-height: 21px; color: #3c3c3c; font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; background-color: #fcfcf6;"  
>div class="user-formatted grid-normal" style="overflow: hidden;"<br>div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal" style="color: inherit; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent;"Back in Timebr /Welcome to America/div  
>div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal" style="color: inherit; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent;" div  
>div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal" style="color: inherit; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #ffffff;"Disclaimer: Keine der Personen, etc. gehört mir. Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen sind rein zufällig. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.spanbr /br /Da ich bei Viviana Castelli und Love Vegas eine riesige Schreibblockade habe, habe ich mich entschlossen erst einmal diese Geschichte zu /Sowas kommt dabei raus, wenn man 5 Sissi-Filme und Fackeln im Sturm /Ich möchte diese Geschichte Svenja und Andrea widmen. (Ihr wisst, dass ihr gemeint seid :) )br /Bitte vergesst die Reviews nicht, damit ich weiß, wie ihr die Story /Viel Spaß beim /br /Verwirrt sah Ziva auf das Straßenschild, welches von einer der dunklen Laternen beleuchtet wurde. War sie hier nicht erst vor einer halben Stunde vorbeigekommen? Eigentlich hatte die Brünette ja einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn...aber hier? Hier in einer fremden, so weit von der Heimat entfernten, Stadt? Erschöpft stellte sie ihre beiden Koffer ab und zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Sie war zwar Anstrengungen und lange Fußmärsche gewöhnt, allerdings aber nicht in so einer Kälte. Sie war die immer sommerliche Wärme Eretz' Israels gewöhnt...doch das hier war Amerika. Das hier war Washington D.C...im Winter. Hier war es fast 40 °C kälter als in ihrer /Müde stellte sie ihre Koffer ab und setzte sich auf einen. Wenigstens war diese kleine Seitengasse vor dem eisigen Wind geschü /Die orientalische Schönheit war hier um neu anzufangen. Sie wollte ihr bisheriges Leben hinter sich lassen und damit auch den Mann, den sie auf Wunsch ihres Vaters hätte heiraten sollen. Davor war sie hauptsächlich geflohen. Sie wollte keinen Fremden heiraten, den sie nicht liebte. Und schon gar nicht wollte sie Einen heiraten, dessen erste beiden Frauen durch seltsame Unfälle ums Leben /Sie wollte ihre große Liebe finden...deswegen war sie nach Amerika gekommen. Sie hatte von der Freiheit gehört, die hier herrscht. Natürlich war es keine vollständige Freiheit, aber es war doch besser als in ihrer /br /Während Ziva ihren Mantel noch etwas enger um sich zog, spürte sie Wellen der Erschöpfung durch ihren Körper ziehen. Wenigstens saß sie bequem auf ihrem Koffer und der Schnee konnte ihr nichts weiter /Vor ihrer Flucht hatte sie ihr ganzes Geld und ihren ganzen, wertvollen und vor allem vielen, Schmuck eingepackt. In Anbetracht ihres gesellschaftlichen Standes war das schon eine ganze Menge. Ihr Vater war ein reicher Großfürst und Ziva hatte somit den Titel einer /Sie war in einem riesigen orientalischem Palast aufgewachsen und hatte das Leben dort genossen. Wenn sie allerdings an ihre strenge Erziehung dachte, wäre sie froh gewesen, wenn sie nur die Tochter einfacher Leute gewesen wä /Ihr Vater hätte sie für diesen Gedanken vermutlich im Palast einsperren lassen und ihre Mutter hatte immer nur gesagt „Ziva Amira Sehrazad Aziza David, sei froh, dass du dieses angenehme Leben hast. Es hätte dich weitaus schlimmer treffen können und du hättest auf der Straße aufwachsen können!"br /br /In dieser Hinsicht hatte ihre Mutter Recht behalten, doch so angenehm war das Leben im Palast leider nicht. Natürlich gab es rauschende Fest und wenn sie wollte, konnte sie alles haben, was sie wollte, doch Ziva war anders. Sie war nicht wie ihre kleine Schwester, die ständig irgendwelche adlige Gesellschafts-Damen um sich hatte. Sie war eher wie ihr Bruder. Er hatte frühzeitig das Reiten und den Umgang mit Waffen gelernt...und heimlich hatte er seiner älteren Schwester letzteres /Reiten hatten allerdings sowohl Ziva als auch Tali schon früh gelernt. Der Bruder ihres Vaters hatte eine Leidenschaft für die Pferde und besaß ein großes Gestüt. Seine Pferde waren die edelsten Züchtungen und überall in der Welt zu /Auf dem Gestüt hielt sich Ziva am liebsten auf. Oft war sie mit einer Freundin für einige Tage auf dem Landsitz ihres Onkels und unternahm lange Ausritte durch die /Allerdings erledigte sie auch einfache Arbeiten auf dem Gestüt und trug am liebsten schlichte /Solche aufgebauschten Kleider, mit denen man fast nicht durch die Türen kam, trug sie höchstens wenn Besuch kam oder ein Fest veranstaltet wurde. Deshalb fanden sich in ihren Koffern auch nur wenige dieser aufgebauschten Kleider. Sie hatte nur ihre besten und schönsten Ballkleider mitgenommen und dazu noch passende Schuhe. Ansonsten nur schlichte /Jetzt waren die Gedanken der exotischen Schönheit jedoch bei ihrer Familie und bevor sie sich versah wurde sie durch die ganze Anstrengung ohnmä /br /Gut gelaunt schlenderte Anthony DiNozzo Junior durch die Straßen. Er kam gerade von einem Treffen mit seinen Verbindungsbrüdern, mit denen er sich, seit Abschluss seiner Studienzeit, gerne noch traf. Anthony DiNozzo Junior, das älteste Kind der DiNozzo's, hatte vor knapp einem Jahr sein Studium in Kriminalistik beendet und hatte eine kleine private Detektei eröffnet, in der er mit der Verlobten seines Bruders und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in Kriminalistik /Die kleine Detektei lief sehr gut und Tony machte der Beruf viel Spaß. Es gab doch nichts aufregenderes als die ganzen schmutzigen Verbrechen und privaten Angelegenheiten verschiedenster Personen zu aufzudecken. Die Detektei war bei den verschiedensten Leuten sehr beliebt, auch bei der ärmeren Bevölkerung. Wurde zum Beispiel eine arme Familie ausgeraubt, so übernahm Tony den Fall auch unentgeltlich. Er selbst hatte genug Geld und machte die Arbeit nur des Vergnügens /Zudem konnten er und die Verlobte seines Bruders diesem so viel über die Arbeit erzählen, das jener seine spannenden und oftmals auch humorvollen Bücher darüber schreiben /Sein Bruder war ja irgendwie schon seltsam. Er saß lieber in seinen Räumen und schrieb seine Bücher weiter, als an einem Freitagabend mit seinem Bruder und Freunden etwas trinken zu gehen...aber so war Timothy nun /br /Der Halbitaliener lief gerade durch eine kleine Seitenstraße, um zu dem Platz, wo der Kutscher mit der Droschke warten sollte, abzukürzen, als er fast über die Schönheit zu seinen Füßen stolperte. Er kniete sich zu ihr und fühlte ihren Puls, welcher vorhanden, aber doch schon etwas schwach /Die Kleidung und ihr gepflegtes Äußeres ließen Tony unzweifelhaft daraus schließen, dass sie aus gutem Hause war. Da sie offenbar keine Bleibe hatten, was die Koffer bewiesen, beschloss er sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Er ging schnell um die Hausecke und rief den Kutscher zu sich, der die beiden Koffer der Unbekannten trug. Der Detektiv hingegen trug die Dame und setzte sie neben sich in die Droschke. Die ganze Fahrt über beobachtete der Halbitaliener die Schönheit in seinen Armen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar Glück und die Eltern dieser Dame würden sie ihm zur Frau geben, falls sich daraus etwas entwickeln sollte. Ja, die Gerüchte stimmten ausnahmsweise einmal...Der älteste Spross der DiNozzo's war tatsächlich auf der Suche nach einer /Als er schließlich ankam, wies er James, den Butler, gleich an ein Gästezimmer zurechtzumachen und die Koffer mit in das gewünschte Zimmer zu /Während er die Frau in seine Räume brachte und auf sein Bett legte, unterrichtete er seinen Bruder von den Geschehnissen und wies ihn an, dass er gleich Caitlin abholen lassen und Paula noch Bescheid geben sollte, dass sie eine Suppe und Tee für die, mittlerweile schlafende, Schönheit zubereiten /Dann wandte sich Anthony DiNozzo wieder gänzlich der Unbekannten zu, während er auf die Ärztin wartete./div  
>div  
>div 


	2. Wer ist Sie?

Wer ist sie?

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem Tony Tim bescheid gegeben hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. James war natürlich sofort zur Stelle und führte die Ärztin nach oben in Tony's Schlafzimmer. Dieser saß auf dem Stuhl und betrachtete die Schönheit. Wer sie wohl war und woher sie nur kam?  
>Von hier konnte sie nicht sein, dafür hatte sie eine gebräunte Hautfarbe. Ohne Zweifel kam sie aus gutem Hause. Sie trug teure Sache, die zweifellos der neusten Mode entsprachen. Außerdem waren ihre Hände zart und gepflegt; ihre Nägel ordentlich manikürt...sie hatte anscheinend nie Arbeiten erledigen müssen.<p>

„Tony, du musst das Zimmer verlassen, wenn ich sie untersuche.", wurde er von Caitlin in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen. Der Detektiv warf also einen letzten Blick auf die schöne Unbekannte und begab sich dann zu seinem Bruder in den Salon.  
>Dort konnte er allerdings nicht ruhig bleiben und lief aufgeregt hin und her, was seinen Bruder, der in Ruhe schreiben wollte, fast wahnsinnig machte.<br>„Tony, setz dich um Gottes Willen endlich hin! Lies ein Buch oder mach sonst was, aber beruhige dich! Du weißt, dass ich es absolut nicht leiden kann, wenn ich beim Schreiben gestört werde. Ich kann mich dann einfach nicht konzentrieren und mache Fehler." „Ist das alles, was dir zu der Situation einfällt?! Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben, während es hier um SIE geht. Ich muss einfach wissen, wie es IHR geht!" „Dagegen sage ich doch gar nichts. Du sollst dich bloß beruhigen, bevor ich dich noch von Caitlin ruhigstellen lasse." „Da würde unsere liebe Kate niemals mitmachen. Sie hat den Eid des Hippokrates geschworen, wonach sie keinem Patienten schaden darf und sie würde mir dadurch schaden."  
>„Ich könnte dich auch einfach verschwinden lassen, dann könntest du Tim nicht mehr nerven!" Kate die mittlerweile in der Tür stand wurde von Tim freudig umarmt.<br>„Endlich! Sag bitte gleich was los ist, sonst bringe ich Tony wahrscheinlich noch um, wenn er weiter nervt."  
>Caitlin musste kurz lachen und wandte sich dann an Tony. „Sie ist eindeutig unterkühlt. Hättest du sie nicht gefunden, wäre sie erfroren. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass sie sich erkälten wird. Sie ist sehr stark." „Hast du etwas über sie herausgefunden?" „Ja, während der Untersuchung war sie kurz wach, ist aber dann gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Sie ist sehr erschöpft, da sie den ganzen Tag durch Washington geirrt ist." „Sie war den ganzen Tag in dieser Kälte?!" Tony sah die Ärztin etwas erschrocken an. „Ja, sie kommt aus Eretz Israel und heißt Ziva Levi. Ziva ist gerade 22 geworden und sucht hier Arbeit." „Wieso kommt sie denn deswegen hierher. Sie hätte doch auch in ihrer Heimat einen Arbeitsplatz bekommen können." „Das einzige, was sie dazu gesagt hat ist, dass sie aus persönlichen Gründen nicht in ihrer Heimat bleiben konnte. Auf der Suche nach einem Hotel hat sie sich verlaufen. Sie wollte überall nachfragen gehen, ob ein Dienstmädchen gebraucht wird."<br>„Ich denke niemand wird etwas dagegen habe, wenn wir sie einstellen würden. Seit Alice mit ihrem Mann weggegangen ist, Suchen wir ein neues Dienstmädchen." „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen, aber spätestens Ende dieser Woche noch einmal wiederkommen." „In Ordnung." „Auf Wiedersehen.", damit ging die schöne Brünette wieder.  
>Sobald Kate weg war, ging Tony wieder in sein Zimmer wo er sich auf den Stuhl neben sein Bett setzte und Ziva beim Schlafen beobachtete.<p>

Ziva fühlte sich beobachtet und wurde langsam wach. Sie blinzelte einige Male und sah sich dann um. Sie war schon vorhin schon in diesem Zimmer wach geworden, doch nun war die Ärztin weg und statt ihr saß ein sehr attraktiver Mann am Bett.  
>„Wie schön, das Sie wach sind." Er lächelte sie an und half ihr dabei sich aufzusetzen. „Haben Sie mich gefunden?" „Ja, mein Name ist Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Sie können mich gerne Tony nennen." „Dann danke Tony. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet." Er lächelte sie charmant an. „Immer wieder gerne. Ich habe ihnen übrigens Essen mitgebracht." Damit überreichte er ihr das Tablett auf dem sich die Suppe und der Tee befanden. „Danke. Ich bin übrigens Ziva." „Ich weiß. Caitlin hat mir bereits alles erzählt. Auch, dass sie hier als Dienstmädchen arbeiten wollen. Ich werde mit meinen Eltern reden und ich denke nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen haben werden. Wenn sie also gesund sind, können sie höchstwahrscheinlich hier anfangen.<br>Aber verraten sie mir eins...Warum sind sie hierher gekommen?" „Aus privaten Gründen." „Das ist keine Antwort." „Mein Vater wollte mich verheiraten lassen. Ich habe meine Sachen gepackt und bin hierher gekommen." „Sie sind aus gutem Haus, oder?" „Nein, nicht direkt. Ich komme aus dem einfachen Mittelstand. Meine Mutter hat nur viel Wert auf eine gute Erziehung gelegt." „Das merkt man. Ich denke sie würden sich gut mit meinem jüngeren Bruder verstehen. Übrigens habe ich ihnen ein Gästezimmer fertig machen lassen. Kommen Sie, ich helfe ihnen nach drüben." Damit hatte er sie auch schon hochgehoben und trug sie in das Gästezimmer, wo er sie sanft auf dem Bett absetzte. Von unten konnte man ein Poltern und Fluchen hören, welches Tony zum Lachen brachte. „Das ist mein Bruder. Er ist etwas ungeschickt und wahrscheinlich wieder mal über die Schwelle zum Salon gestolpert." Das brachte wiederum Ziva zum Lachen.  
>Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die beiden aufschrecken. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und eine hübsche, blonde Frau betrat das Zimmer. Ziva schätzte sie auf Anfang 40, allerdings musste sie ihre Meinung ändern, da Tony die Frau mit „Mutter" ansprach.<br>„Mutter, das ist Ziva. Sie wird hierbleiben, bis es ihr besser geht." „Natürlich. Tim hat mir schon alles erklärt. Auch dass sie hier als Dienstmädchen anfangen will." Die Frau wandte sich nun direkt an Ziva. „Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne hier anfangen. Falls du hier wohnen möchtest bekommst du 850 $ im Monat. Hier bekommst du Essen, medizinische Versorgung und du musst keine Miete bezahlen. Wenn du dir allerdings eine eigene Wohnung suchen möchtest bekommst du 1000 $, musst dich aber auch um alles selbst kümmern. Deine Aufgaben hier sind Einkaufen, Putzen, Paula in der Küche helfen und kleinere anfallende Arbeiten erledigen, zum Beispiel Bügeln und andere kleine Hausarbeiten.", erklärte die Dame des Hauses. Ziva staunte nicht schlecht über diese Entlohnung. Allerdings waren die DiNozzo's reiche und gutmütige Leute, die ihr personal mehr als ausreichend bezahlten. „Das klingt toll. Wann kann ich denn hier anfangen?" „Sobald du dich ordentlich erholt hast. Du kannst auch gerne die Bibliothek, das Musikzimmer und den Reitstall benutzen. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass du reiten kannst. Und von dem schwarzen Araberhengst solltest du dich fernhalten. Leil ist ziemlich wild und ungehorsam. Er würde dich höchstwahrscheinlich ernsthaft verletzen, wenn du in seine Nähe kommen würdest.", warnte die Hausherrin. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bleibe weg von ihm." Ziva wusste was der Name bedeutete. Sie schloss daraus, dass Leil ein sehr schönes Tier sein musste.  
>Die Sache mit dem Musikzimmer und der Bibliothek gefiel Ziva ausgezeichnet. Sie liebte es zu lesen und zu musizieren. Oft hatte sie mit Tali im Garten gesessen und gemeinsam mit ihr auf der Nay und Kanun gespielt.<br>„Mrs. DiNozzo, wo finde ich denn das Musikzimmer und wann darf ich es benutzen?"  
>Die Hausherrin musste leicht lachen. „Du bist wirklich etwas übereifrig. Tony wird dir das ganze Haus zeigen, sobald du dich ausgeruht hast. Das Musikzimmer kannst du in deiner Freizeit benutzen, aber bitte nur bis 22 Uhr. Ab da herrscht hier Nachtruhe und die Haustür wird dann auch abgeschlossen. Du solltest abends also immer auf die Zeit achten, wenn du ausgehst.<br>Im übrigen wollte dir Tim noch sein Buch mitbringen, wenn er dich besuchen kommt. Er will nicht, dass du dich langweilst. Vielleicht kommen dir ein paar Personen auch schon bekannt vor." „Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Allerdings habe ich noch eine Bitte an Sie. Könnten Sie bitte niemandem sagen, dass ich hier arbeite?" „Warum denn das, Mädchen?" Mary war sichtlich überrascht. „Mein Vater wird mich garantiert suchen lassen. Er ist sehr streng und wollte mich mit einem Politiker verheiraten. Der Mann, den ich heiraten sollte, ist kein guter Mann. Oft wird sogar heimlich gesagt, dass er seine Frauen umgebracht hat. Aber er hat nun einmal viel Macht...gegen ihn sagt keiner etwas. Deswegen bin ich auch weggelaufen. Ich wollte nicht einen fremden, niederträchtigen Mann heiraten." „Okay, niemand wird erfahren, dass du hier bist." „Vielen Dank." „Gerne und nun ruhst du dich erst einmal aus. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, musst du nur an dieser Schnur dort ziehen. Sie führt direkt in die Küche zu Paula, wo eine Klingel hängt."  
>Damit ging Mary und Tony folgte seiner Mutter.<p>

„Was hältst du von ihr?", wollte Mary von ihrem Sohn wissen. „Nun ja, sie ist ziemlich klug, spricht akzentfreies Englisch, ist höflich und hat sehr gute Manieren. Außerdem ist sie wirklich sehr schön.", fügte Tony noch verschmitzt dazu. „Nun, mir kommt sie etwas seltsam vor. Überleg doch einmal. So wie es scheint hat sie sehr zeitig Englisch gelernt. Offenbar kann sie auch noch ein Instrument spielen und sie hat eine hohe Bildung und Sprechweise. Und so wie es klingt, kann sie auch noch reiten. So wird keine Frau aus dem Mittelstand erzogen. Das ist die Erziehung von Adligen. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede." „Natürlich weißt du das, immerhin bist du ja selbst so erzogen worden. Aber selbst wenn...als Adlige müsste sie doch nicht arbeiten." „Nun ja, wir finden schon noch heraus, was hier los ist." „Aber ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, weshalb sie uns wegen ihrem Stand anlügen sollte." „Keine Ahnung, aber das finden wir schon noch heraus." Unwillkürlich musste Tony lachen. „Ich finde es auf jeden Fall heraus. Ob du es jedoch herausfindest ist fraglich."


	3. Von Leil, Sticken, Abby und Maskenbällen

Von Leil, Sticken, Abby und Maskenbällen

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Ziva bereits wieder erholt und ließ sich von Tony das Anwesen zeigen. Er hatte ihr bereits das komplette Haus gezeigt und führte sie nun zum Stall.  
>„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen Tony?" „Natürlich." „Was macht ihre Familie beruflich?" „Meine Mutter kümmert sich um das Haus, die Verwaltung und alles was damit zusammen hängt. Mein Vater hingegen hat das Imperium seiner Familie übernommen. Er leitet eine Bankkette, wobei ihm mein Bruder hilft. Tim wird die Bank einmal übernehmen, allerdings schreibt er aber auch sehr gern Bücher." „Und Sie?" „Ich habe meine eigene kleinen Detektei. Ich bin also Detektiv und seh auch, dass sie etwas verschweigen. Also, was macht ihre Familie beruflich?" Ziva atmete tief durch. „Meine Mutter erledigt die gleichen Aufgaben wie Ihre. Meine Schwester ist Opernsängerin und mein Bruder ist Arzt." „Und Sie?" „Mir wurde jegliches Arbeiten verboten. Das einzige, was ich tun sollte war meiner Mutter zu helfen. Ich sollte dann so schnell wie möglich heiraten und schwanger werden." „Was wäre denn so schlimm am heiraten?" „Mein „Zukünftiger" wäre kein guter Mann. Er war bereits zweimal verheiratet. Seine beiden ersten Frauen sind durch seltsame „Unfälle" gestorben." „Sie denken, dass er sie ermordet hat?" „Ja, denn beide standen kurz vor der Geburt und es ist allgemein bekannt, dass er unbedingt einen Sohn haben will. Die beiden Kinder waren anscheinend Mädchen...jedenfalls denken das alle, da sie nie gefunden wurden, aber beide seiner Frauen entbunden hatten." „Und vor ihm sind sie geflohen?" „Nein, auch vor meinem Vater. Er hätte mich sehr hart dafür bestraft, wenn ich vor der Verlobung geweigert hätte." „Nun ja, erst einmal können sie sicher sein, dass Ihr Vater sie hier nicht finden wird."<p>

Mittlerweile waren die beiden im Stall angekommen und wurden von einem wütenden Schnauben von der linken Seite begrüßt. Dort stand in einer Box ein prächtiger Araberhengst. „Das ist dann wohl Leil?" Der Detektiv nickte nur und ließ Ziva an die Box treten. Diese war schon etwas überrascht, als sie die kleine Tätowierung im Ohr des Tieres bemerkte. Sie kannte dieses Zeichen...dieses Tier stammte eindeutig vom Gestüt ihres Onkels, doch das war eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich. Die meisten Adligen und vermögenden Familien besaßen ein Tier vom Gestüt ihres Onkels. Jeder, der sich für Pferde interessierte wollte so ein Tier haben...eins mit einem reinen Stammbaum.  
>Sie wollte die Hand heben um durch das Gitter den Kopf des Tieres zu streicheln, als Tony ihre Hand festhielt. „Nicht! Er würde dich beißen." „Bitte, lassen sie es mich versuchen." Zur Bestätigung begann sie auf Arabisch auf Leil einzureden, welcher tatsächlich ruhiger wurde. Das Tier stellte aufmerksam die Ohren auf und senkte dann den Kopf.<br>„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?!" Verblüfft sah Ton auf den Rappe. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie kommen an einen neuen Ort...neue Menschen...eine völlig andere Sprache. Das würde Sie auch doch auch ängstigen. Ich habe ihn einfach auf Arabisch beruhigt...ihm gesagt, dass er nichts befürchten muss." Sie streichelte Leil vorsichtig über den Kopf, bevor sie Tony´s Hand nahm und vorsichtig auf Leil´s Hals legte. Das Tier schnaubte zwar, ließ es jedoch zu. Vorsichtig öffnete Ziva die Box und ging mit Tony hinein, während sie beruhigend auf Leil einredete.

Nach einer Weile wurde es beiden jedoch zu kalt im Stall und sie gingen zurück ins Haus, wo sie sich in das riesige Wohnzimmer setzten, wo Mary gerade am sticken war. Die Hausherrin beschäftigte sich im Winter gerne mit handwerklichen Dingen und sticken hatte sie schon mit vier Jahren gelernt. Begeistert berichtete Tony seiner Mutter, was Ziva mit Leil angestellt hatte, was seine Mutter wirklich erstaunte. Diese hatte die Hoffnung mit dem Tier schon fast aufgegeben gehabt.  
>„Ziva, wo hast du denn gelernt, so mit Pferden umzugehen?" „Nun ja, ich hatte bereits mit 5 Jahren Reitunterricht. Der Besitzer eines Gestüts hat es meinen Geschwistern und mir beigebracht. Er hat uns auch noch viel anderes über Pferde beigebracht." „Was hast du noch so gelernt?", wollte die Hausherrin nun wissen. „Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht verschiedene Instrumente zu spielen. Außerdem musste ich die wichtigsten Fremdsprachen lernen. Und mein Bruder hat mir heimlich den Umgang mit Waffen beigebracht. Er hat immer gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass ich mich verteidigen kann." „Da stimme ich ihm zu. Für dich wäre es bestimmt nicht sicher, wenn du einfach so hinausgehen würdest." „Ich war fast nie allein draußen...es war immer jemand dabei um auf mich aufzupassen." „Das ist in deiner Heimat vermutlich auch sicherer gewesen." „Ja, etwas. Aber selbst wenn...jetzt kann ich sowieso nicht mehr zurück." „Das musst du auch nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir einen Stickrahmen von Paula geben lässt und auch etwas stickst? Währenddessen kannst du uns ja noch etwas über dich erzählen."<p>

Bevor Ziva jedoch aufstehen konnte, kam Tim mit einer Frau ins Zimmer. Die Frau hatte schwarze Haare und trug fast ein eben so schwarzes Kleid. Mary stand erfreut auf und umarmte die Frau. „Hallo Abigail. Schön das du hier bist." „Hallo Mary und danke." Abigail ging zu Tony, den sie umarmte. „Hallo." „Hallo Abby. Na, hast du wieder mein Labor verwüstet?" „Nein! Was denkst du denn von mir?!" Der Detektiv musste lache. „Immer wenn du im Labor der Detektei warst, machst du irgendwelche Tests. Und dann vergisst du immer wieder die Sachen an den richtigen Platz zu stellen." Erst jetzt bemerkte die Schwarzhaarige Ziva, welche sie freundlich begrüßte. „Du bist dann wohl das neue Dienstmädchen." Stellte sie fest. Im Gegensatz zu Tony und Tim sprach sie die meisten Leute mit Du an. Sie hatte schon immer eine fröhliche Art und fand es sonst zu unpersönlich, genau wie Mary. Tony und Tim hingegen sprachen fast alle Leute mit Sie an...sogar die Angestellten.  
>Jetzt wandte sich die Frau allerdings wieder an Mary. „Hast du eigentlich schon deine Ballkleider für die Maskenbälle? Ich habe heute gerade mein letztes eingekauft." „Ich hab sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Du weißt doch, wir richten selbst einen der Bälle aus."<br>„Entschuldigung, wenn ich Sie unterbreche...aber von welchen Bällen reden sie?", unterbrach Ziva nun das Gespräch der beiden Frauen. „Nun ja, es gibt jedes Jahr einige Maskenbälle, die von den angesehensten und mächtigsten Familien Washington´s ausgerichtet werden." „Und man weiß wirklich nicht, wer sich hinter den Masken verbirgt?" „Nein, allerdings erfolgt Mitternacht die Demaskierung." Ziva war darüber sehr erstaunt...auch mit einer Maske wäre sie in Eretz Israel von jedem erkannt worden. Das sich die Menschen hier nicht erkannten erstaunte sie, allerdings fand sie es auch zum Teil lustig.


	4. Freundschaft oder mehr?

Freundschaft oder mehr?

Ein Monat war vergangen und Ziva hatte sich gut im Haushalt der DiNozzo´s eingelebt. Sie verstand sich mit allen bestens und Paula war mittlerweile ihre beste Freundin geworden. Wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, war sie meist im Musikzimmer und wenn sie für ein paar Stunden vom Dienst entlassen war, machte sie meistens Ausritte. Oft war auch Tony dabei, da er durch seine Arbeit in der Detektei ziemlich unterschiedliche Arbeitszeiten hatte. Einmal hatte er bei einem Fall tagsüber so viel zu tun, dass er erst ziemlich spät am Abend zurück war. Das andere Mal hatte er tagsüber nichts zu tun und ging dafür erst nachts seiner Arbeit nach.  
>Zwischen Tony und Ziva hatte sich ebenfalls eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt, womit Tim seinen Bruder immer gern aufzog, wenn keiner sie hören konnte. Der jüngere der DiNozzo-Brüder hatte nämlich den Verdacht, dass sein Bruder mehr als nur Freundschaft für Ziva empfand.<br>Er hatte sich mit Paula verbündet, die ebenfalls der Meinung war, dass die beiden ein hübschen Paar wären und gut zusammen passten.

Paula und Ziva saßen unterdessen in der Küche und tranken Tee. „...Und dann hat er mich angelächelt. Er ist einfach ein toller Mann. Ziva, ich glaube ich liebe ihn. Sieh dir doch einmal an, wie gut er mit den Tieren umgehen kann und wie umsichtig er ist. Er hat mir sogar meine Angst vor Pferden genommen.", schwärmte die blonde Köchin. „Na eben, wie sieht es denn bei dir mit einem Mann aus?" „Ich bin eben erst einer arrangierten Ehe entkommen, da werde ich mir doch nicht gleich einen Mann suchen!", antwortete Ziva. „Ach, und was ist das dann mit Tony?" „Was hat Tony denn damit zu tun?" „Ihr beide verbringt sehr viel Zeit miteinander...kann es sein, dass du Gefühle für ihn hast?" „In Ordnung Paula, wie viel Alkohol hast du in deinen Tee getan?" „Gar keinen. Alkohol im Tee...igitt. Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass du viel mit ihm unternimmst." „Ja, weil wir Freunde sind!" „Aha...Freunde. Tony und ich sind auch Freunde und bis jetzt hat er nicht einmal „Du" zu mir gesagt. Das sagt er nur zu Leuten, denen er besonders vertraut, oder die er sehr gern mag. Wie oft hat er denn schon „Du" zu dir gesagt?" „Sehr oft...aber das hat noch lange nichts zu bedeuten!" „Ja, mach dir nur weiter etwas vor. Ich weiß doch genau, wie er dich ansieht." „Wie soll er mich denn angucken?" „Verliebt." „Als ob. Wo lebst du denn bitte?" „Es ist so, Ziva!"

Zur selben Zeit führten Tony und Tim fast das gleiche Gespräch...allerdings im Salon.  
>„Abby und ich wollen übrigens im Mai heiraten." „Also habt ihr euch endlich geeinigt?" „Auf das genaue Datum noch nicht ganz, aber sonst ja. Was ist eigentlich mit dir?" „Was meinst du?" „Hast du deine Traumfrau denn schon gefunden?" „Nein, die meisten sind irgendwie zu langweilig. Sie sind nicht mysteriös genug." „Und Ziva ist mysteriös genug?" „Wie kommst du jetzt auf Ziva?" „Nun ja, du verbringst sehr viel Zeit mit ihr. Kann es sein, dass du Gefühle für sie hast?" „Tim, Ziva und ich sind nur Freunde." „Natürlich, rede dir das nur weiter ein. Übrigens...wie spät beginnt heute der Ball?" „19 Uhr. Und er endet 1 Uhr morgens. Wir machen uns also viertel sieben auf den Weg. " „Und du hast wieder keine Verabredung?" „Nein, diesen Ärger erspare ich mir! Du weißt doch, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich mit einer Verabredung auf einem Ball war." „Wie könnte ich das vergessen." Tony´s Begleitung hatte sie wäre mehr als nur seine Freundin. Am nächsten Tag stand sie heulend da, als Tony ihr erklärte, dass er sie nicht lieben würde und war dann heulend zu ihrem Vater gelaufen. Dieser war so wütend, dass er fast wichtige Geschäftsbeziehungen der DiNozzo´s ruiniert hätte.<br>„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich aufpassen mit welcher deiner Verehrerinnen du tanzt.", riet ihm Tim. „Du weißt aus welchen Familien die Gäste sind. Eine der Familien zu verärgern wäre fatal."  
>„Tim, ich weiß es. Kate wird übrigens auch allein da sein. Vielleicht rettet sie mich mit ein oder zwei Tänzen davor aus Langeweile zu sterben." „So schlimm wird es schon nicht. Abby wird dich ebenfalls mit ein paar ihrer Erkenntnisse in Kriminalistik bei Laune halten." „Was würden wir nur ohne Abby machen?!"<p>

Am Abend machten sich die DiNozzo´s und Abby auf den Weg zum Ball. Dort angekommen wurden sie von einem Diener zu den Gastgebern gebracht, welche sie freundlich begrüßten.  
>Durch die Masken war es fast unmöglich sich untereinander zu erkennen, es sei denn man kam aus der gleichen Familie oder kannte die genaue Kleidung eines anderen.<br>Dies war auch der Grund, warum plötzlich alle fasziniert zur Tür des Ballsaals sahen. Es war so, als hätte der ganze Saal die Luft angehalten. In der Tür stand wahrhaftig eine Schönheit.  
>Sie trug ein rotes Ballkleid ( ) und dazu eine goldene Maske, welche an einigen Stellen schwarz glänzte ( product_ ). Auf ihrem Kopf erstrahlte ein Diadem mit Rubinen ( i00. . ) und um ihren Hals hatte sie ein Ruin Collier liegen. Die Rubinringe und das dazugehörige Armband glitzerten im Licht der Kronleuchter um die Wette.<br>Die Dame wurde von einem Diener zu den Gastgebern geführt und vorgestellt als Princesse Constance Évangélique Jeanne Océane Delacoure, was die Gastgeber sehr erstaunt dastehen ließ. Die Hausherrin konnte es gar nicht glauben, das vor ihr eine richtige Prinzessin stand.  
>„Bonsoir."„Guten Abend Königliche Hoheit. Es ist uns eine Ehre, dass sie unseren Ball besuchen."<br>Die Prinzessin lächelte nur freundlich und begann dann zu sprechen. „Die Freu'de iest gans mein'erseits. Isch 'offe, Sie versei'en mir, dass isch so unangemeldet 'ier erscheine. Isch bin nicht offisiell 'ier, wes'alb isch kein Risiko einge'en konnte."

Tony, der weiter Abseits stand, hatte die Szene zusammen mit seinen Eltern und Abby beobachtet. Dass die Unbekannte von hohem stand war, wusste er schon, als sie den Raum betrat. Er hatte schon genug Fälle mit verschwundenen Wertsachen, worunter auch Schmuck war, gehabt, sodass er wusste, dass sich nur Adlige solchen Schmuck leisten konnten.  
>Sie ging durch den Raum und lief in Tony´s Richtung. Da unbedingt mehr über die Schöne erfahren wollte, tat er das einzig mögliche...er forderte sie zum Tanz auf.<p>

Während Tony und die Prinzessin tanzten, standen Abby und McGee grübelnd am Rand. Tony und Ziva waren perfekt füreinander und nun drängelte sich diese Frau dazwischen. Sie mussten es unbedingt schaffen, dass er und Ziva zusammenkamen.  
>UNBEDINGT!<p> 


End file.
